Perfect
by Akina Usagi
Summary: "Aku memang mengaguminya, tapi aku bukan seorang fan fanatik. Aku hanya ingin seseorang yang terbaik untuknya. Seseorang yang tidak hanya bermodalkan wajah yang tampan." [WARN: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!]


**Perfect**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I only own the fic_

**_Pair:_ **SasuNaru

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu untuk menggunakan pakaian tebal? Kenapa kau selalu mengabaikan ucapanku?"

Gaara mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum menoleh untuk menatap sosok yang sejak tadi duduk di sampingnya. Kelas mereka sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu, tapi karena ia tidak sempat makan siang di waktu istirahat, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang dan menyeret salah satu teman barunya. Ia masih merasa canggung berkeliaran sendirian di sekolah yang baru ia masuki satu minggu yang lalu.

"Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena tidak menggunakan syal, _niisan_," Kiba mengerlingkan mata.

"Kau memang tidak akan mati, tapi kau bisa terkena demam," Naruto mengangguk puas ketika syal yang baru saja ia lepaskan kini melilit dengan nyaman di leher sang lawan bicara. "Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tidak biasanya kau masih ada di sekolah setelah bel pulang berbunyi."

"Aku baru selesai rapat klub. Yahiko _senpai _memutuskan untuk membatalkan semua jadwal latihan karena cuaca yang semakin memburuk."

"Tentu saja dia harus melakukan itu karena kalau tidak, aku pasti akan melaporkannya kepada Tsunade _baachan."_

"Huh? Jangan katakan kalau kau yang meminta klub atletik untuk menghentikan semua proses latihan."

_"Nope," _Naruto menggeleng sebelum melemparkan cangiran lebar. _"In fact, I asked our principal to cancel all outdoor club activity."_

_ "YOU WHAT?"_

Naruto mengangkat bahu sebelum meraih kedua tangan siswa kelas satu di sampingnya dan membuat pemilik rambut berwarna coklat itu menggenggam kaleng kopi hangat yang sempat ia beli.

"Kau lihat sendiri kalau salju turun semakin lebat setiap harinya. Aku tidak mau ada siswa yang jatuh sakit hanya karena mengikuti kegiatan klub. Sekolah kita setidaknya harus mempertahankan _ranking _akademik di tingkat nasional."

Gaara kembali mengerjapkan mata ketika erangan kesal meluncur dari mulut si pemilik rambut coklat pendek. Pandangannya kemudian kembali teralih pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Dia Uzumaki Naruto, senior sekaligus ketua OSIS kita," ungkap Neji setelah meneguk tehnya. "Kau mengenal pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya kan?"

Sang Sabaku mengangguk kecil. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengenali Kiba yang notabene merupakan teman sekelasnya? Pemuda berambut merah itu kembali menatap sosok pirang yang duduk beberapa meja dari mereka ketika sebuah panggilan panik sampai ke telinganya.

"Naruto, apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang? Waktu yang kami miliki tidak cukup untuk melanjutkan program pencarian dana dan masih memiliki beberapa hal yang harus dibereskan!"

"Sakura-_chan, _kau harus tenang karena aku tidak bisa mengerti ucapan yang kau utarakan dalam satu tarikan napas tadi."

Naruto menepuk mengulurkan tangan dan menuntun gadis berambut merah muda itu untuk duduk di seberang meja sebelum memintanya mengulang perkataan.

"Dana yang kami miliki sekarang tidak cukup untuk menutupi kekurangan yang ada dan tim memperkirakan kalau kami tidak punya cukup waktu sebelum pementasan klub drama dilaksanakan satu bulan lagi," ungkap Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tenang.

"Eh? Kalian akan tetap melaksanakan pementasan itu? Bukankah Ino _senpai _sudah memberitahu kalau rencana itu tidak akan berhasil?"

Tatapan tajam yang berasal dari sepasang mata beriris hijau berhasil membuat Kiba menutup mulut dan menundukkan kepala. Naruto terlihat mengerutkan dahi dan menumpukan dagu di sebelah tangan.

"Undangan sudah dibuat dan tiket juga sudah disebar, jadi tidak mungkin kalian bisa membatalkan pementasan," gumam Naruto. "Apa tidak ada cara lain yang bisa kalian lakukan?"

"Itu Haruno Sakura, siswi kelas dua yang berstatus sebagai wakil ketua klub drama," Neji menjelaskan sementara Gaara masih memperhatikan meja yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya. "Saat ini klub drama sedang mengalami masa terburuk. Semenjak kasus penggelapan dana yang dilakukan oleh pembina klub yang kabur satu bulan yang lalu, klub drama benar-benar jatuh miskin. Tidak ada satu pun yang mengira kalau wanita yang notabene merupakan guru baru itu ternyata seorang penipu."

Kali ini Gaara mengerutkan dahi tidak suka. Ayahnya ditempatkan di daerah pinggiran kota, jadi sekolah lamanya ia tidak memiliki klub drama dan ia adalah salah satu siswa yang menunggu pementasan yang mereka persiapkan.

"Ini adalah pementasan terakhir untuk semua siswa kelas tiga, jadi kurasa itulah kenapa Sakura _senpai_ merasa benar-benar kesal sekaligus frustasi. Tidak ada satu pun anggota klub yang mau pementasan ini gagal ditampilkan."

Gaara juga memiliki keinginan yang sama. Ia tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan pertamanya menonton pertunjukkan drama yang ditampilkan siswa _senior high. _Akan sangat disayangkan jika pementasan gagal diselenggarakan karena tindakan buruk seseorang seperti ini.

"Naruto, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" rengek sang Haruno dengan raut kesal dan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan...?"

Siswa baru berkulit pucat itu memperhatikan bagaimana Naruto menggembungkan pipi. Ia tahu kalau seniornya itu sedang berpikir keras dari cara dahinya berkerut dan tatapan matanya yang terlihat serius.

"Apa sekolah tidak bisa memberikan dana bantuan kepada mereka?"

Neji menatap teman barunya yang untuk pertama kalinya membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Sejak awal Gaara memang terlihat pendiam, itulah kenapa ia memilih untuk menjelaskan semua hal tanpa diminta.

"Aku tidak begitu paham mengenai semua hal yang terkait dengan pendanaan, tapi waktu satu bulan kurasa tidak akan cukup untuk mengajukan proposal," paparnya.

Tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa kalau siswa harus mengajukan proposal sebelum meminta dana kepada sekolah? Gaara mengerlingkan mata saat menyadari kebodohannya. Ia kembali memfokuskan diri ke arah tiga murid yang masih dilingkupi keheningan. Kerutan di dahinya sedikit menghilang saat Naruto menghela napas panjang.

"Kurasa OSIS bisa membantu, tapi—"

Dari sudut matanya Neji menyadari kalau bukan hanya Sakura yang melemparkan tatapan penuh harap kepada ketua OSIS mereka.

"—kami juga membutuhkan uang itu walaupun belum ada peruntukan yang jelas. Aku akan berusaha bicara dengan Hinata dan kurasa dia tidak akan keberatan selama kalian bisa mengembalikan uang itu secepatnya setelah pertunjukkan selesai."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan pekikkan senang dan Gaara menghembuskan napas lega secara tidak sadar. Sang gadis segera bangun dari duduknya dan tanpa ragu memeluk si pemuda pirang dengan erat dan sosok yang dipeluk melepaskan tawa. Kiba tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi dari tatapan matanya semua orang bisa melihat kalau siswa termuda yang ada di antara mereka bertiga itu juga merasa senang dengan kabar yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Aku akan memberitahu yang lain dan aku berjanji kau akan mendapatkan tempat duduk VIP! _I'll see you later, captain!"_

Naruto kembali melepaskan tawa ketika panggilan spesial yang ditujukan hampir semua siswa itu sampai ke telinganya. Ia menepuk puncak kepala sosok yang masih duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau harus tumbuh menjadi orang hebat sepertiku, Kiba-_kun!"_

Sang pemilik nama mengerlingkan mata bosan mendengar ucapan penuh nada bangga dari sang senior. Ia tidak akan pernah mengakui secara langsung kalau pemuda ceria ini adalah sosok panutannya. Ia tidak mau membuat Naruto terlalu senang.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa menggunakan uang kas OSIS? Bisa gawat kalau Kakuzu _senpai _mengetahui hal ini."

"Murid kelas tiga sudah tidak bisa ikut campur lagi, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir," Naruto melambaikan tangan. "Selama mereka bisa mengembalikan uangnya, kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Kiba menggumam paham. Jika pada awalnya Naruto dipilih sebagai ketua OSIS karena hubungan kekerabatan yang dia miliki dengan kepala sekolah Tsunade, kini mayoritas siswa sepertinya tidak bisa membayangkan siapa yang lebih pantas untuk menggantikan si pemuda pirang jika dia tidak terpilih.

Kiba mengenal _senpai-_nya sejak _junior high, _jadi ia sama sekali tidak meragukan kemampuan Naruto. Putra tunggal Uzumaki Kushina itu memang tidak pernah menjadi ketua OSIS ataupun ketua klub di sana, tapi Kiba tahu kalau banyak siswa yang mengenal pemuda yang berusia satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu—termasuk junior sepertinya. Akan sangat wajar jika Naruto dikenal banyak orang. Lagipula siapa yang bisa melewatkan sosok ceria sepertinya? Kiba masih ingat bagaimana para siswi memberikan julukan _'bundle of sunshine' _kepada sang senior.

Ketenangan nyatanya tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari sepuluh menit. Jika sebelumnya Naruto menunjukkan tatapan bingung dan khawatir kepada Sakura, kini ia menunjukkan tatapan bosan dan malas kepada pemuda yang baru saja bergabung di mejanya. Gaara tentu tidak melewatkan tatapan tidak suka dari mata sang Inuzuka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Gaara tidak pernah mengira kalau ternyata Naruto bisa menggunakan nada datar saat bicara dengan seseorang. Ia kembali memandang Neji dan melemparkan tatapan yang meminta agar pemilik iris mata keperakan itu untuk memberitahunya apa yang sedang terjadi, hanya untuk menyadari kalau teman barunya juga memiliki tatapan dan sorot mata yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang diperlihatkan Kiba.

"Sai. Ketua klub seni yang dikenal karena selalu tersenyum dan juga tidak pernah lelah mengejar Naruto _senpai."_

Kurangnya tambahan kata _'senpai' _di belakang nama yang baru pertama kali ia dengar membuat Gaara yakin kalau Neji tidak menyukai pemuda berkulit amat pucat yang sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Aku mencarimu sejak tadi, Naru. Kudengar kau membantu klub drama menangani masalah pendanaan mereka. Kau benar-benar hebat."

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan. Semua itu bukan hal yang besar."

"Tapi menurutku hal itu mengagumkan. Sejak awal aku tahu kalau kau memilihmu sebagai ketua OSIS memang hal yang tepat."

"Ya, ya. Tentu."

Nada malas dan acuh yang digunakan si pemuda pirang menunjukkan kalau ia tidak berniat untuk memperpanjang percakapan, tapi sepertinya Sai tidak menyadari hal itu. Atau kalaupun dia menyadari, dia berusaha untuk mengabaikannya.

"Apa Sai _senpai _menyukai Naruto _senpai?"_

"Tanpa bertanya pun kurasa kau bisa mengetahui jawabannya, Gaara," kini giliran Neji yang mengerlingkan mata. "Sejak pertama kali aku menjadi siswa di sekolah ini, dia tidak penah berhenti berusaha untuk menarik perhatian Naruto _senpai — _dan dari apa yang sedang kau lihat, kau tentu menyadari kalau _captain _tidak menyukainya. Aku bahkan ragu kalau Naruto _senpai _menyukainya walaupun hanya sebatas teman."

Sangat wajar bagi Gaara jika ada satu atau dua orang yang tidak disukai Naruto, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau dia akan menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya secara terang-terangan seperti ini. Saat ini Naruto tidak seperti seorang Naruto.

Neji melemparkan kaleng minumannya ke tempat sampah terdekat, mengabaikan tatapan dari tiga orang yang sejak tadi sedang mereka perhatikan yang kini tertuju padanya. Ia juga mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari sepasang mata beriris hitam legam karena suara yang timbul akibat tindakannya sudah memotong ucapan orang itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap seperti dirimu sendiri saat orang yang selalu mengganggu waktu pribadimu ada di hadapanmu?" tutur Neji saat ketiga pasang mata itu sudah teralihkan darinya.

Gaara menyadari kalau ia secara tidak sadar menyuarakan hal terakhir yang ia pikirkan. Pandangannya yang sempat tertuju ke permukaan meja kini kembali terarah pada topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Kenapa Naruto _senpai _tidak menyukai Sai _senpai? _Dia tampan."

"Modal tampan tidak cukup untuk menarik perhatian Naruto _senpai," _Neji menggelengkan kepala. "Kau pasti menyadari kalau orang-orang di sekeliling _senpai _memiliki wajah yang tampan dan cantik, tapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berhasil menjadi kekasihnya. Hal yang sama terjadi kepada Sai."

Walaupun Gaara tidak mengetahui semua nama dari sosok yang sempat ia lihat bicara dengan Naruto, tapi ia harus mengakui kebenaran ucapan Neji.

"Kuharap kau tidak melihatku sebagai seorang _fan _fanatik, tapi aku tidak akan rela kalau Naruto _senpai _memiliki kekasih yang hanya memiliki wajah tampan."

"Kurasa kau memang terdengar seperti seorang _fan _fanatik," cetus Gaara sembari menatap sang Hyuuga dan melemparkan seringai tipis. Neji merespon tanggapannya dengan gelengan kepala tidak setuju.

"Aku memang mengaguminya, tapi aku bukan seorang _fan _fanatik," elaknya dengan kedua lengan dilipat di depan dada. "Aku hanya ingin seseorang yang terbaik untuknya_. _Seseorang yang tidak hanya bermodalkan wajah yang tampan."

Gaara sedikit menggeser kursinya agar bisa duduk berhadapan dengan lawan bicaranya. Ia sudah selesai makan sejak Sakura pergi, jadi ia tidak harus duduk menghadap meja lagi.

"Lalu sosok seperti apa yang kau inginkan? Menurutmu sosok seperti apa yang pantas untuk idolamu itu, Neji?"

Neji mengabaikan sindiran yang dilemparkan si pemuda berambut merah. Kedua matanya kembali menatap sosok pirang yang terlihat memberikan respon berupa aggukan malas terhadap semua ucapan yang dilemparkan pemuda yang duduk di depannya.

"Naruto _senpai _harus mendapatkan orang yang terbaik. Selain tampan, orang itu juga harus pandai. Dia harus menjaga, menyayangi dan melindungi _senpai. _Dia juga harus dewasa, bisa mengendalikan emosi dengan baik, selalu memberikan perhatian... Aku hanya ingin seseorang yang terbaik untuknya — kurasa semua orang yang mengenalnya menginginkan hal yang sama."

"Kurasa semua orang menginginkan karakter seperti itu untuk dijadikan sebagai seorang kekasih, Neji."

Gaara mengakui hal itu karena walaupun ia belum pernah satu kali pun bicara dengan Naruto, melihat bagaimana pemuda pirang itu selalu memberikan perhatian dan berusaha untuk membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya merasa senang, ia juga menginginkan hal yang sama.

"Semua sifat yang kukatakan memang terkesan umum, tapi yang terpenting adalah Naruto _senpai _harus menyukai orang itu dan mereka harus memiliki harus membalas perasaan satu sama lain," ucap Neji serius, tak lupa disertai anggukan kepala untuk menegaskan.

"Hm, kurasa memang harus seperti itu," Gaara mengangguk kecil. "Tapi kurasa kau melupakan satu hal."

Neji kembali mengarahkan tatapan kepada teman sekelasnya. Gaara bisa merasakan rasa tidak suka darinya karena ia terkesan tidak menyukai gambaran lengkap tadi.

"Kau lupa kalau tidak ada orang yang sempurna. Jangan salah paham, aku juga menginginkan hal yang sama untuk Naruto _senpai, _tapi kurasa akan sulit menemukan orang yang memiliki kesempurnaan seperti itu."

"Kita tidak perlu berusaha menemukannya."

Penuturan bernada ringan dari sang Hyuuga membuat Gaara lagi-lagi mengerutkan dahi. Ia mengikuti arah pandang temannya itu dan membulatkan mata saat seorang lelaki ber-_jersey _putih yang ditutupi jaket berwarna biru tua dan jeans hitam memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana si pemuda pirang tersentak sebelum melepaskan tawa saat menolehkan kepala dan menyadari siapa yang sudah menyerangnya dengan tiba-tiba. Gaara juga bisa melihat bagaimana Sai menunjukkan raut wajah datar sementara Kiba dan Neji menyerigai puas.

Gaara menatap Neji dengan pandangan terkejut dan penuh tanda tanya setelah Naruto tanpa ragu mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik kepala sosok asing itu dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman ringan. Tawa penuh kemenangan yang dilemparkan Kiba saat Sai meninggalkan meja dengan wajah kesal sama sekali tidak membuat keterkejutannya mereda.

"Uchiha Sasuke, mahasiswa Universitas T tingkat dua. Dia mantan siswa sekolah ini dan merupakan satu-satunya orang yang mendapatkan pengakuan cinta dari Naruto."

_Oh. _Gaara menatap Sasuke yang duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya ditempati Sai. _Wow._

"Kalau aku bukan orang yang rasional, aku pasti sudah mengira kalau kau adalah seorang peramal karena selalu muncul di saat yang paling tepat, _senpai!" _Kiba mengulurkan tangan. Senyumnya makin melebar saat Sasuke mengadu kepalan tangan mereka.

"Kalau aku bukan seorang Uchiha, aku pasti sudah menjulukimu sebagai seorang kesatria karena kau selalu menjaga tuan putri dan tidak meninggalkannya dalam keadaan tersulit."

Naruto mengerlingkan mata bosan, tapi senyum lebar yang tersungging di bibirnya menunjukkan kalau ia tidak merasa tersinggung dengan balasan yang dilontarkan kekasihnya.

"Oke, berhubung tugasku mengawal Naruto _niisan _sudah selesai, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan memaksa sang Inuzuka untuk tetap menggunakan syal miliknya sebelum menendang — benar-benar menendang — pemuda itu menjauh dari meja.

"Seharusnya aku tahu kalau dia selalu menemaniku setiap kali kau terlambat datang karena kau menugaskannya untuk menjagaku."

"Hei, aku tidak menugaskannya. Kiba hanya mengetahui apa yang memang harus dia lakukan kepada senior yang paling dia sayangi."

Sasuke mendengus geli saat Naruto memukul lengannya karena kesal. Ia membiarkan Sasuke meraih dan menggenggam sebelah tangannya di atas meja.

"Jadi, apa yang kulewatkan hari ini?"

Erangan dan rengekan yang diperdengarkan Naruto membuat sang kekasih menaikkan alis. Ia mengusap punggung tangan sang Uzumaki dengan ibu jari sementara sang pemilik tangan menempelkan dahi di atas permukaan meja, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah.

"Tidak banyak. Iruka _sensei _meminta bantuanku untuk mengajar beberapa siswa kelas satu di kelas tambahan dan Kakashi _sensei _terus memaksaku untuk melakukannya. Kurasa mereka berdua sudah menyusun rencana untuk pergi berkencan sementara aku terjebak di kelas dengan bocah-bocah itu."

Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu mengerlingkan mata. Setahunya Iruka bukan orang yang bisa meninggalkan kewajiban, tapi sepertinya Kakashi sudah mulai menularkan virus negatif kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Tsunade _baachan _akhirnya meminta semua klub membatalkan semua kegiatan _outdoor, _termasuk semua jadwal latihan mereka. Kurasa Kiba berniat menendangku saat dia tahu kalau aku yang mengusulkan hal itu."

Kali ini Sasuke mengulaskan senyum tipis. Kiba memang termasuk orang yang baru ia kenal, tapi dari cara pemuda itu menatap Naruto, tidak sulit baginya untuk mengetahui bagaimana dia mengagumi sang Uzumaki.

"Sakura sempat mengejutkanku. Dia terlihat sangat panik dan hampir menangis ketika memberitahuku kalau klub drama belum memiliki dana yang cukup untuk menutupi semua kekurangan yang ada. Kau harus mengingatkanku agar menghubungi Hinata untuk memberitahukan rencana ini. Dia harus mencairkan uang kas untuk membantu klub drama."

Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu menggumam pelan, memberikan tanda kalau ia masih memdengarkan sekaligus meyakinkan kalau ia akan melakukan apa yang Naruto inginkan.

_"Last but not least, _Sai ternyata masih belum lelah mendekatiku. Dia tahu kalau kita menjalin hubungan dan dia juga tahu kalau aku adalah orang yang pertama kali menyatakan perasaan, tapi kenapa dia tidak juga berhenti?"

Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman ketika Naruto merengek kesal. Kalau saja ia tidak memiliki pengendalian emosi yang baik, sejak awal ia pasti sudah memberikan peringatan keras kepada ketua klub seni itu. Tanpa ragu ia membalas tatapan mata Naruto ketika sang pemuda menumpukan dagu di atas meja.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kulewatkan hari ini?"

"Tidak ada yang penting," Sasuke menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas untuk merapikan rambut pirang kekasihnya. "Aku hanya harus memintamu untuk mengingatkanku agar menghubungi Itachi karena Yamato _sensei _belum mendapatkan laporan terakhir mengenai perkembangan penelitian yang sedang mereka lakukan."

Nada putus asa yang digunakan Sasuke untuk melebih-lebihkan keadaan membuat Naruto melepaskan tawa. Walaupun bekerja sama dengan seorang dosen, Itachi nyatanya masih bisa lari dari kewajiban.

_"But enough for that. Let's just go home."_

_ "Home? I thought we'll go on a date today."_

_ "We'll date at home. It's too cold outside. C'mere."_

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke sebelum bangun dan berdiri di antara kedua kaki kekasihnya. Ia membiarkan lelaki berambut _raven _itu mengancingkan mantel yang ia kenakan. Ia juga membiarkan Sasuke melilitkan syal berwarna putih yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari dalam tas.

"Kau beruntung karena aku selalu membawa syal cadangan atau kau akan membeku setelah lima menit berdiri di luar," gumam Sasuke yang kini menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto dan menggosoknya pelan, berusaha menghangatkan bagian tubuh satu itu.

"Selama kau datang menjemputku, aku tidak perlu khawatir membeku. _You're my personal heater afterall!"_

Ucapan bernada ceria yang diikuti lingkaran kedua lengan di lehernya membuat Sasuke mendengus geli. Kini ia harus sedikit mendongakkan kepala agar bisa membalas tatapan dari sepasang mata beriris biru milik sosok di depannya.

_"Shall we go home now, princess?"_

Tawa lepas dan suara langkah kaki yang semakin menghilang adalah hal terakhir yang ditangkap Gaara dan Neji.

"Kita tidak perlu mencari sosok sempurna untuk Naruto _senpai _karena dia sudah berhasil menemukannya sendiri."

Setelah melihat dan mendengar percakapan kedua orang yang disebutkan, Gaara tentu tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak menyetujui pernyataann sang Hyuuga.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**A/N: **__finally. FINALLY! _Akhirnya saya sukses menulis _oneshot_ sekali duduk! _#screamandthrowconfettieverywhere. _Oke, saya terlalu senang sekarang, _so I'll stop here and wait for your review _^3^


End file.
